Harry Potter's Fifth Year: Abby Edition
by Sasha Gray
Summary: In the summer before Harry Potter's fifth year, he is taken away by a mysterious woman. The same woman is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts! How does she know Harry? Will she be another Umbridge? Click on the title and read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello! For those of you who don't know me, my name isn't J.K. Rowling, therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Although, I do own Abby, so it's ok. :D

Harry silently dragged his trunk through the doorway of Number 4, Privet Drive and up the stairs. Harry Potter was currently very depressed because a few days ago, his friend Cedric Diggory had been murdered before Harry's eyes and the man/monster who had killed his parents was back. To top it all off, Harry was back at the Dursley's house for another miserable summer.

With a sigh, Harry pushed open the door to his room and dropped his trunk on the ground, his eyes never leaving his shoes.

"Hello, Harry," a voice said. Harry jumped and looked up. Sitting on his bed was a woman. She had on black pants and a black, form-fitting tank top. She had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Um, hello," Harry said.

"Well, it's time for your training, come on, let's go," the woman said, jumping off the bed and shrinking his trunk before putting it into her pocket. She walked to the window and threw it open. She swung one leg over the sill before looking back at Harry. "Are you coming or what?" she asked.

"Well, how do I know if you aren't a death eater or something?" he asked. She laughed.

"Because, my dear boy, if I were a death eater, I would have killed you already."

"Well, who are you then, if you aren't a death eater?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"I am… wait a second, you don't know who I am! I specifically told that horrid woman that you call your aunt to tell you who I was!" She marched down the stairs to find the Dursleys sitting in the living room. Petunia was sipping a cup of tea, Vernon was reading his newspaper, and Dudley was watching the television. "PETUNIA!" the woman yelled as she marched into the room.

"YOU!" Petunia screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I am here, as I told you I would be a little less than fifteen years ago, to pick up Harry so that I could begin his training!"

"What training?" asked a vey bewildered Harry who had followed the woman down the stairs.

"WHAT TRAINING?" screeched the strange woman, "WHAT TRAINING? YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?"

"I never found a reason to," Petunia snapped.

"You never found a reason," she mocked, "Well, here's a reason for you, the fact that I told you I would kill you if you didn't tell him!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Petunia's heart. "But, out of the kindness of my heart, I will offer you a deal."

"Which is?" Petunia prompted, trying not to take her gaze off the wand.

"If you tell no one that we were here, and never tell the Order that Harry is gone, I won't come back and kill you later, even though I am sorely tempted to do so." Petunia gulped and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Good, well then, we'll just be going then." She turned around and walked past Harry, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her.

"Um, where are we going?" Harry asked as he was being pulled out the back door.

"Well, seeing as we don't want to be seen by the person who is currently watching your house, I thought it best to-," Harry cut her off.

"There is someone watching this house?"

"—Enter the trunk where no one could see us," she finished.

"Why are we entering a trunk?"

"Because, this is my father's trunk. It is very special for two reasons: one, it is one of the things my father passed on to me; two, it is untraceable," she said while pulling out a small box from her pocket. She placed it on the ground and enlarged it. She opened the lid and climbed down the staircase that was revealed. Harry hurriedly followed her.

She walked down several flights of stairs before turning down one of the hallways. She opened a door and walked into a small room with three chairs that were sitting before a panel and several large screens. She sat in the middle chair and motioned for Harry to sit beside her. He watched in fascination as she pressed a button and the biggest screen came to life. It showed the Dursley's backyard.

When she turned a knob, the view rotated until they could turn around completely.

"This button," the woman explained while pressing a small blue button, "shrinks the trunk. This one," she said while pressing a large red button, "lets us become invisible and untraceable. Now, if I bring up the map," she flipped a switch, "then I can program any address into it and it will give us the directions. We will then fly," she pulled a lever, "to the destination. Any questions?" she turned her chair to look at Harry whose eyes were wide.

"Just one, who are you?" She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm your aunt and godmother, Harry. My name is Abby, your father was my twin brother and your mum was my best friend." Abby didn't think it was possible for Harry's eyes to get any wider than they already were, but apparently they could. "Well, let's get this show on the road," she turned back to the keyboard. "Where do your friends the Weasley's live?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

Abby sighed, "Because, we are making a stop there to pick up one of them."

"Which one?"

Abby smiled playfully at him, "Well, I can't ruin this perfectly good surprise now can I?"

The trunk pulled to a stop outside a window at the Burrow and hovered in mid-air for a few moments.

Abby turned to look at Harry, "Ok, I need you to write a note really quickly, just say to meet you by the pond and then sign your name."

He did as he was told and then handed the note to her. She placed it on the panel in front of her and then pushed a button. The note disappeared.

"It will go straight into the room next to us." She turned the trunk around and headed out to the pond. They both climbed out of the trunk and sat beside a tree, taking in the warmth of the summer sun. A few minutes later, a red head walked out of the kitchen door and headed towards the pond. Harry was quite surprised to see that it was Ginny, instead of Ron.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know you're here?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a hug as he stood up.

"Hey, Ginny – um – I really have no clue what I'm doing here, but I'm sure my aunt can explain," he looked over at Abby who stood up and held her hand out to Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny, I'm Abby Potter, Harry's aunt, but both of you can call me either B or just Abby."

"It's nice to meet you, Abby. Why are you both here?" Harry shrugged and glanced at Abby again.

"Well, it came to my attention a while back that both of you are going to be very important parts in the war against Voldemort. I will be training you in many things so that you will be able to win. Now, Ginny I need you to ask your mum if you can go stay at a friend's house for the summer. If she says yes, then you will come with Harry and me. If she says no, you'll just have to come anyway." Ginny nodded in agreement and turned around to head back to the house, hesitated.

"Where will you two be staying?" Ginny questioned.

"Well," Abby began, "we have this trunk that we are currently staying in. Maybe you could just put it in your pocket and take it up to your room, that way we can talk." Ginny quickly agreed to this arrangement. Harry and Abby climbed back into the trunk and shrunk it. Ginny put it in her pocket and walked back to the house.

"Mum! Where are you?" Ginny called through the house after entering the kitchen.

"I'm coming, dear. What is it, Ginny?" Molly asked as she made her way into the kitchen with a laundry basket and began folding clothes.

"Mum, I forgot to tell you that my friend asked if I could spend the summer with her. Can I?" Ginny asked, giving her mum her trademark puppy dog look. Molly sighed and put down her last shirt.

"I don't know, Ginny, will you be back before school starts?"

"No, she said that they would take me to get my things when they go and they will also take me to the platform." Ginny bit her lip and crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that her mother would allow her to go. Molly looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay, I suppose you could go, but I'll need to speak to your father first."

"YES!" Ginny yelled, pumping her fist into the air, "Thanks, Mum!" Molly chuckled as her daughter ran up the stairs to her room.

When she got to her room, Ginny took the trunk out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. It quickly enlarged and opened. She stepped into it and made her way down the stairs. It shrunk down and took off.

Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have never seen a trunk like this," Ginny commented as she followed Harry down the hallway to the control room.

"I saw one kind of like this once. Although, the room it had was like a cell. It was Moody's trunk from last year." Harry shivered at the thought of the trunk in which the real Mad-eye Moody had been found, kept there so that his captor could use his hair for polyjuice potion. Ginny nodded sadly, now looking at the toes of her shoes. Harry silently opened the door of the control room and let Ginny pass before walking in himself.

"Hey, Ginny, welcome to my trunk. I hope this will be your humble home for the rest of the summer."

"Hey, Abby," Ginny muttered as she watched the screens in fascination. They were currently skimming over the tree line of the forest next to the Burrow.

"Ok, so, I was thinking that tonight I could give you a full tour of the trunk. Right now, though, we really need some food." She landed the trunk in a clearing of the woods close to the road. They climbed out of the trunk and headed down the road to the market.

******************************************************************************They were following Abby back through the trunk hours later, arms full of heavy bags. Abby lead them into the living area of the trunk and into the kitchen, where they set down the bags.

"Alright, I believe that Ginny's dad should be home by now so we better hurry back so that we can get started on our journey tomorrow." All three made their way back to the control room. They appeared back at the Burrow just as Mr. Weasley walked through the kitchen door. Abby landed the trunk behind a tree so that Ginny could hop out. The trunk followed Ginny as she made her way into the large kitchen.

"Hey, Dad, can I go to stay at a friend's house for the rest of the summer, please?" Ginny asked, clasping her hands in front of her and doing her best puppy-dog face.

Arthur chuckled at her, "Did you ask your mother?" Ginny nodded, innocently, her bottom lip drooping in a pout.

"She told me that I had to ask you." Arthur sighed.

"I suppose you can go, but I want an owl at least once a week, young lady." Ginny let out a whoop after quickly agreeing to send the required owls. She kissed her father on the cheek and ran up the stairs to pack her stuff.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron grumbled, looking down several flights of stairs at her.

"Mum and Dad are letting me go stay at a friend's house for the rest of summer. Isn't that great! And it's an added bonus that I don't have to see your insufferable face until school starts!" And with that, she skipped into her room leaving Ron gaping like a fish out of water.

******************************************************************************"Ginny, dear, when are you leaving?" Molly asked as she bustled into Ginny's room with clean laundry. Ginny turned to look at her mum.

"Harriet's mum is going to come pick me up around 8 o'clock." Molly nodded thoughtfully as she put the newly clean clothes in Ginny's trunk.

"Okay, dear. Get your rest, I suspect that you will have a very busy day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room as Ginny started to grab a pair of pajamas. As soon as the door shut, she pulled the trunk out of her closet and climbed in.

"Harriet? Really? You called me Harriet?" Harry moaned as Ginny walked into the living room. She laughed and shook her head at him while sprawling in a chair. Abby walked in, dragging Harry's trunk behind her.

"Here you go, Harry, you can start decorating your room now, but Ginny, you have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Want to help me put my clothes up, Gin?" Harry asked, taking hold of his trunk and pulling it towards the hallway.

"Oh, wait, Harry," Abby stopped him. She opened the trunk and grabbed all of Harry's clothes except for a shirt, and a pair of shorts. She threw all of them in the fireplace. "_Incendio_," she lit all of the clothes on fire. Harry's mouth fell open as he watched all of his clothes burn to ashes. "There," Abby smiled, wiping off her hands as she watched the fire burn. Ginny laughed out loud at the surprised look on Harry's face. He sat down on the couch with a heavy thump. "Tomorrow, we go shopping!" Abby informed them. "For now, though, put everything but your books in your room. Your books will go in the library on the shelf with your name."

"Ginny, come down, Mrs. White is here!" Ginny rushed down the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. White!" she greeted. Abby smiled down at her, running a hand through her messy black hair.

"Hiya, Ginny, Harriet can't wait to see you. She has been really excited about spending the summer with you." Ginny chuckled.

"I can imagine." Molly looked at her daughter questioningly, but she was ignored. "So, can we go now?" Abby laughed and held out her arm, which Ginny grabbed.

"Bye, Mum!" Ginny waved before they apparated away.

Abby and Ginny apparated just off of the Burrow's land before climbing into the trunk and flying away.

__Several Weeks Later_

"Where is she, I don't see her!" Mrs. Weasley cried, standing on her tiptoes to see over the crowds of people on Platform 9 & 3/4. Arthur Weasley put a clamming hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Ginny is fine, dear. She is probably already on the train." Molly sighed.

"You're probably right, I'm just really worried!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sat at my desk, quill poised over the parchment in front of me. Some of the violet ink dripped off the tip and onto the page below, creating a horrid spot.

"Dang!" I cried, crumpling it up and throwing it over my shoulder.

"OW!" came an over-exaggerated cry from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see my husband Dale.

"Oh, Dale, this is just awful!" I yelled, running into his arms. He sighed.

"What now?"

"I can't think of how I want to write the disclaimer for my story!"

"Oh, well—."

"Will you say it for me?"

"What?"

"Will you do the disclaimer for me, please?" I asked, putting on my best puppy-dog face, twirling a strand of my auburn hair around my finger. He sighed once again and turned his blue eyes to the readers.

"She is not J.K. Rowling, she does not own the Potter Universe. The Queen wrote any words that are written in bold. There," he said, turning back to me, "you really have to go now, though, you're gonna be late for practice!" I groaned, gave him a quick kiss and grabbed my firebolt.

"Have fun reading this chapter!" I called over my shoulder to the readers.

Ron Weasley turned and looked at the door of the train compartment for the fifth time in the last minute.

"Honestly, Ronald! Maybe he got swept up in the crowd and couldn't find us. He's probably sitting with Ginny, or Neville," Hermione Granger said hopefully. Ron sighed and turned to look out the window again.

"Maybe," he said as he watched the trees fly past, "or maybe he missed the train! Maybe his uncle beat him again, MAYBE HE WAS CAUGHT BY DEATH EATERS!" Ron shouted the last part as he stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. Hermione slowly shut her book and walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, hopefully, that didn't happen, hopefully . . ." she whispered before trailing off and resting her forehead on Ron's back, never noticing the way he stiffened at her touch or the way he smiled slightly.

Harry and Ginny sat at the front of Gryffindor table, hoping to avoid Ron and Hermione for the time being. They silently picked at their food and looked around the Hall.

They saw Fred and George sitting by Lee Jordan and Katie Bell, telling jokes as always. Ron and Hermione sat with their heads together at the other end of the table.

Ginny sighed as the food disappeared from the table. Dumbledore stood up and held out a hand for silence.

"Welcome back everyone, before we go to bed, I would like to introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor B!"

Harry and Ginny grinned at Abby as they clapped the loudest of anyone in the Great Hall. Abby smiled sheepishly and waved at the students.

After they were done clapping, everyone filed out the doors. Ginny and Harry walked slowly, allowing Abby to catch up with them.

"Operation army commences tomorrow," she whispered before hurrying past them.

When the portrait hole shut behind them, Harry and Ginny found themselves being strangled by a crying Hermione Granger. Ron stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We were at dinner," Ginny told her brother. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." Ron watched her walk off and then turned around to talk to Harry, only to find Hermione looking at the boys' staircase.

Abby looked up from her desk when the door of her classroom opened the next morning.

"About time you two showed up, I was wondering what the age range for this thing should be, I mean, do you want any first years? Or should we just make it third year and above?"

"Well," Harry said, kicking his feet up on the edge of the desk, "I think it should be fourth year and above, but we can't tell Dumbledore about this, so how are you going to add it to their schedules?" Abby sighed and rested her forehead in her hands.

"I have no clue! I mean, we could always just have this after classes, but that wouldn't work because you guys will have homework," she sighed again.

"Well," Ginny started, leaning forward, "you could make it a special class, you know, for 'students who show extreme talent' or something like that. After a couple of weeks, revise their schedules so that they can take this special class of yours and there you go, problem solved." Abby nodded.

"Great idea, Gin. Now there is the problem of where we are gonna have this classroom. We should key it to only certain people and the entrance should be hidden. Oh, and we'll need an ad-on so that we can make a hole in the wards for our transport keys to the jail." Harry grinned.

"I might have an idea for that one."

Harry walked quickly through the corridors with Ginny and Abby hot on his tail.

"Where is this exactly?" Ginny asked.

"It's in the center of the castle. Remus said that they had their hideout near the heart of the castle behind the griffin that has four necklaces around its neck. We have to pull each one to get inside." They continued walking for a little before Harry turned a corner and found a large griffin statue with necklaces around its neck. He pulled each one, first the wolf, then the rat, next the dog, and finally the stag. The griffin jolted before turning around.

They stepped onto the platform that was revealed and the griffin turned again, this time taking them with it.

They found themselves in a large room, which was roughly the size of the great hall.

"Nice place," Abby commented, turning in circles. Harry smiled at her and continued to open a few of the doors.

"Hey, it looks like they each had there own separate room here," Ginny said as she looked into one of the rooms on the opposite side of Harry. He rushed over to her and looked into the room. It had a bed, a few prank plans on the desk, and lots of pictures, but one thing in the room really stood out to him.

"This was my dad's room," he said. Abby hurried to his side.

"How can you tell?" He pointed to a corner.

"He was the only one of the four that played Quidditch," he said sadly, looking at the old brooms.

"I never knew they had this room," Abby whispered. She walked into the room and sat down at the desk. A tear rolled down her cheek when she saw the pictures sitting there.

The one in the middle was of their graduation. James was standing in the middle, on arm on Abby's shoulder, the other around Lily's waist. Remus was standing on the other side of Lily, grinning happily at the camera. On the other side of Abby was Sirius, with his hair blown back. He kept glancing at the camera and then down at the laughing Abby.

"I guess they planned on coming back for a visit," Harry whispered. He fled the room, not able to look at his father's things any longer.

"Oh, we have DADA this morning!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at the timetable McGonagall had just handed her.

"Yay," Harry muttered dryly.

"Aren't you excited? I mean, she seems like she knows her stuff," Ron said while continuing to look at his schedule.

"She doesn't seem that great to me. I bet I can take her." He exchanged looks with Ginny and the two started laughing.

Sitting a couple seats away, Gryffindor's resident gossip queens, Lavender Brown and Parvathi Patil quickly rushed off to begin rumors from the information they'd been given.

When Harry walked into the DADA room with Ron and Hermione by his side, he was met with the sight of a glaring Professor B.

"Mr. Potter, I have heard a rumor this morning."

"Have you?" he asked whilst putting his books on his desk and kicking his feet up. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him to stop disrespecting a teacher, but was stopped when she saw that the professor had the situation under control.

Abby had her wand pressed to Harry's forehead and a knife pressed to his neck, and yet, Harry still had a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, yes I did, Mr. Potter. This rumor said that you believed you could beat me in a fight."

Harry shrugged, "It was a matter of opinion. I thought that I could beat you. You don't think I could."

"Well, then, we'll just have to see if your opinion is correct." The professor removed her weapons from his person and walked to the front of the classroom. She drew her wand again and turned to curse Harry, but before she could, she was blown off her feet by a blasting curse.

She growled at him and threw the hex back at him with so much power that his shield almost didn't hold. Abby threw hex after hex at him. Harry's shield broke and he had to dodge ten well-placed curses before he managed to get a spell in.

The tripping jinx hit her directly and she fell to the ground, although winded, she was still able to roll out of the way to avoid Harry's disarming curse.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, throwing as much power as he could into the spell. Abby had to quickly roll behind a desk to avoid it. Her eyes widened when she saw the rather large crater the spell had left where it hit the ground.

She threw a silent spell at him and Harry was hoisted into the air by his ankle, still throwing jinxes at her. He caught her with the leg-locker curse and then levitated a desk in front of her, successfully knocking her to the ground. He quickly transfigured a wall in between them so that he would have enough time to let himself down from the air.

Abby blew the wall to pieces with one spell. She threw a disarming jinx at him, catching him of guard. Before Harry had time to blink, he was flat on his back with the professor's knife pressed against the soft flesh of his neck.

"Do you give?" she asked. He gave her a defiant glare, which she responded to by pressing her knife a little harder.

"I give, I give," Harry gasped. She pulled the knife away and stood up to face the gaping students.

"And that, class is what you should be dueling like by the end of the year. Now, though, I get to test what you know. Robes off, everyone!" Some of them looked confused, while others were looking sheepish. Harry on the other hand, had already taken his robes off and was in a dueling stance. "What part of robes off don't you people understand? Yes, Mr. Weasley. Do you have a question?" she asked as Ron slowly put his hand up.

"What if we still have pj's on?"

"Then I suggest you come to class prepared next time. Can anyone tell me why you should take your robes off? Mr. Malfoy?"

"It gives your arms a free range of motion and you won't trip on your robes."

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin. Oh and while I'm at it, 5 points to Gryffindor for that wonderful duel, Mr. Potter. Okay, now line up everybody!" They walked over and stood by the wall while Professor B moved the desks out of the way. Abby walked down the row, looking at each one.

"All but four of you would be dead right now. Good job to, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Miss Greengrass for having their wands out. I would like everyone else to research fast wand movements and what would make dueling easier. Class dismissed." The bell rang and the slightly shocked class filed out of the room.

"Well, whom are you interested in so far?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of butterbeer while she, Harry, and Abby were sitting in the trunk after classes.

"You, Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Greengrass, Bones, Longbottom, that girl Stephanie who's a fourth year Ravenclaw, Lovegood, and a guy, Jesse, who's a sixth year Puff. And then there's Lauren and Alex, two seventh year girls from Claw."

"Why Malfoy and Greengrass?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose in dislike.

"They seem to both be brilliant in potions and DADA, plus Daphne's a neutral and Draco just needs a little talking to," Abby said. "Now the question is, who are we gonna get to train you, because I can't do it all by myself."

"How about Remus?" Ginny asked. Abby had a thoughtful look on her face, but pretty soon, she was reduced to tears.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Ginny rubbed her back.

"It's nothing," Abby said, wiping some remaining tears of her face, "I just miss my husband is all." Ginny shot Harry a questioning look, which he answered with a shrug.

"Who's your husband?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think you'd know him. Well, I'm sure you heard of him, because everybody has. His name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"The Sirius Black?" Harry said as he raised his eyebrows. Abby nodded sadly. "Give me a minute, I'm going to go get Remus, maybe he can cheer you up." Harry and Ginny dashed into James' room and grabbed a broom each, they then flew down to Hogsmeade and walked into the Hogshead bar.

They walked over to a corner of the room where a customer was sitting with a long hood over her face.

"Are you Tonks?" Harry asked. The person pulled back her hood to reveal a very confused woman with bright pink hair.

"Yes. . . ."

"Sorry to disturb you," Ginny said, "we heard Dumbledore tell McGonagall that you were one of the Order members guarding Hogsmeade tonight."

"We were wondering if you could take us to talk to either Remus or Sirius," Harry said, pulling back his fringe to show her his scar for identification. An understanding look crossed Tonks' face.

"Sure, I'll take you, come on," she walked out of the bar and down the road to a small alley. "Hold on," she said. They took her arm and she apparated them to a dark street. "You wait out here, I'm not the secret keeper so you can't come in." She walked up to the center of houses 11 and 13 and disappeared from their view.

Moments later, three figures emerged from the house, one of them being Tonks, and the other two being Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius, you prat! How come you never told me you had a wife?" Harry called out to him as he approached.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, it's us, Harry and Ginny!" Ginny cried, "Now, how come you never told Harry that you had a wife?"

"How did you guys find out?" Remus asked as he gave Harry a hug.

"Hm, it could have to do with the fact that we were with her all summer, or that she is currently teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts!" Harry said.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled before apparating away.

"Come on, let's go before he does something else stupid," Remus sighed, holding his arms out to Harry and Ginny. The three apparated into Hogsmeade, where they could see a huge dog running towards Hogwarts in the distance.

Harry and Ginny hopped onto their brooms so that they could stop him from bursting into the castle in front of everyone.

"Snuffles!" Harry called. The dog stopped and turned to face Harry with a look that plainly said, _Hurry up!_ Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him and they walked into the entrance hall, closely followed by Remus, who had caught up. They walked to the Marauders hideout and opened the door.

When they walked in, Abby looked up.

Excited grey eyes met teary hazel and then. . . .

**MUHAHAHAHA! I am so evil! Don't you guys love cliffys? I don't :P.**

**Well, guys I would really appreciate some reviews for this story because I wasn't sure if I was going to post it or not. I am REALLY sorry about the long waits for these chapters, I just started my freshman year of high school. **

**About the disclaimers, I don't really have a husband named Dale, although I wish I did. All the characters in the disclaimers are from a fanfiction that my friend wrote.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**

**3**

**Sasha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

_***Excited grey eyes met teary hazel and then. . .. **__*_

Then the dog was blasted backward into the wall and turned back into Sirius.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Abby asked as she pointed her sparking wand at Sirius' throat.

"Well, Mrs. Black, I was coming to see my wife, but I can see that she is busy, so I'll just be goi—"

He was cut off when he was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Abby screamed at him. Sirius looked at Harry and Remus, who were shaking with silent laughter, with a pleading look. "I can't believe you'd be so stupid! Going after Peter by yourself, you didn't even wait for me!" Sirius gaped like a goldfish.

"What, that's all! You wanted me to wait for you so that you could go after Peter!"

"Well, duh. But no, you had to go and get yourself arrested!" Sirius flinched at her biting tone. She lifted her jinx and Sirius smashed into the ground.

"Ow," he said.

"Your lucky that's all that happened, considering that after you escaped Azkaban, you didn't try to find me! No, you had to go after Peter by yourself a second time! And where does that get you? Peter escaped so there is no way possible for you to live a normal life. Don't you dare apologize for that Remus Lupin!" she yelled at him as he opened his mouth to say something. He quickly shut it and backed up.

"I will think about forgiving you," Abby told Sirius, "on one condition. You help me train some kids to fight Voldemort." He quickly agreed. "That's good. Well, let's round up those students, Ginny. Harry, you get to work with these two," she pointed at Sirius and Remus, "on fixing this place up for us. Ginny and I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

The girls walked out of the room to the sound of two people growling and another person telling them to "shut up!"

"Whoa!"

Ginny and Abby walked into the newly redecorated Marauder Hideout.

"Nice job, guys," Abby commented.

Instead of couches, there were desks set out, divided in half, so that there were 7 on one side of the room and 8 desks on the other. The back wall was covered in maps. There was one of Hogwarts and another of Great Britain.

Another wall had file racks. If you pulled open a drawer, it had slots for each of the students in the certain year. They just had to fill the files in, which would be Daphne Greengrasses job.

In front of the map wall were drawers filled with magical pins. Each one was connected to a tracker disc which could be placed on a death eater or whoever needed to be tracked.

There were two new doors on the back wall of the room. When opened, one led to a rather large library filled with books, and the other had a potions lab.

"You think this is good? Check out Pettigrew's old room." Ginny opened the door.

"What are they?" she asked, referring to the gold medals that were hanging on the wall.

"You fixed them already?" Abby asked in amazement.

"Yep," Sirius said proudly, "they'll take us right to the prison on Black Island."

"Can we check it out now?" Abby asked.

"Yep, just grab one and say," Harry picked one up, "Hell on Earth." He disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone else grabbed one and repeated the words.

They appeared on a beach in the middle of the ocean.

"How is this Hell on Earth?" Ginny asked.

"Watch," Harry grinned. They walked inland a couple of feet and passed through a magical ward. Suddenly the world was gray and grim. In front of them was a stone structure that went up a couple of floors and stopped. It was very cold and the sky was covered in clouds.

"How'd you do this?" Abby asked.

"Glamor charms. We couldn't have muggles at sea seeing it and coming around. We also have notice-me-not charms all over the island and the cells reproduce the affects of dementors. There are also interrogation rooms on every floor, stocked full of veritiserum," Remus explained.

"Well, I'm impressed," Abby said. They traveled back to headquarters and claimed desks. Harry was in the lead desk on the side with 7 desks and Abby was in the lead on the other side. Ginny was on Harry's side and Remus and Sirius were going to be in the potions room with Fred and George.

"Now all we have to do is get everyone else in here and we can get started."

"They'll come in tomorrow. Dumbledore has allowed us to teach those students," Abby said as she organized her desk.

"Well, I'm calling it a day. Let's go back to the common room, Ginny," Harry said as he got up and stretched. She followed him out of the room.

"This is gonna be good," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep," Abby sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: So sorry that this is so short and that it took so long. I was writing my other fanfiction, not to mention school *shivers*. Anyway, I hope you like this short, really short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Sasha**_


End file.
